


Bedtime Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future fic where Julie and Luke are married, This is pure fluff, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julie and Luke tell their kids a bedtime story
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff. Hope you like it :)

"Come here you two," Julie said kindly, gesturing for her two daughters to follow her. The little girls ran to her and she lifted them onto the bed, gently making sure they were comfortable. They leaned against the pillows sitting up in their pajamas.

Rose, the oldest, was five years old and energetic. Melody, the youngest, was three, but very talkative. They were both spitting images of their mother. 

"Now, what book should we read tonight?" Julie asked, leaning over to look at the small bookshelf near the bed, rifling through their collection. 

"Tell us 'bout your ghost band!" Rose said, and her little sister nodded enthusiastically. 

"My ghost band?" She asked in a voice meant only for children. "What do you wanna know?" 

"Anything!" Rose said. Julie shook her head fondly at the two, pulling the blanket up over their legs. She sat facing them. 

"Okay, but if I tell you then you have to promise me you'll go to bed after." 

"Yay!" Melody exclaimed, and Julie laughed. 

"Did I ever tell you about how they appeared in my mom's studio?" She asked, and they shook their heads no. She smiled happily at the memory, telling her kids the story of when she met her best friends. 

"Auntie Flynn didn't believe you?" Rose asked. 

"Why?" Melody continued. 

"Would you believe me if I said I made friends with ghosts?" She teased, tapping their stomachs with her index finger. 

"Yes," they said, and Julie laughed. Of course they would. 

"What else?" Rose asked. 

"Well, when we used to perform it was amazing. I've never felt anything like it," she said. 

"Maybe I'll be in a band one day," Rose said, and Julie brushed her curls behind her ear. 

"I would love that," she replied. She continued to tell them the stories of her teenage years. 

"What are we talking about in here?" Their father asked, walking into the room. 

"Daddy!" The two girls exclaimed, and Luke walked around the bed, sitting behind Julie and hugging her middle, pulling her into his chest. 

"Mommy's telling us about her ghost band!" Rose said. Julie looked over her shoulder to see his bright smile. 

"Is she really? Goodness, I wonder what happened to them," Luke teased his wife, tilting his head in mock curiosity and making eye contact with her. Julie giggled, shaking her head.

"You know, I'm not sure. I should look them up," she replied, playing along with his little game. 

"Oh definitely," he replied, kissing her cheek before moving to sit in between his daughters. The girls giggled. 

"Daddy, we know it was you," Rose said, staring up at him. 

"How could it be me? I'm not a ghost," he said raising his shoulders in a dramatic shrug. 

"Not anymore," Melody replied, saying the words slowly so she would pronounce them correctly. Luke reached over tickling the two. 

"You're right," he said through their fits of laughter. "What has she told you so far?" 

They filled him in, and he gave Julie a wide smile. The same one she fell in love with. 

"But why aren't you a ghost anymore?" Rose asked. 

"Well you see, your mommy has magical powers," he said. "And she brought us back to life." 

"Uncle Alex and Uncle Reggie!" Melody exclaimed in excitement, and her father picked her up, setting her on his lap. 

"Uncle Alex and Uncle Reggie," he repeated. "And Uncle Willie!" 

"Mommy's magic?" Rose asked. "Like Elsa?" 

"Not exactly," she replied, tapping the girl's nose playfully. "The very first time I hugged them, I was able to touch them! Then after a while, I hugged them again and they were real!" 

"I wanna be magic when I grow up," Rose said, and Melody nodded along, in awe of the story. 

"And then I got to grow up and marry your mommy," Luke said proudly. Julie smiled widely. 

"So romantic," Rose whispered, the words sounding odd through her missing front tooth.

"Very romantic," Luke replied, leaning over and kissing Julie. The two kids made grossed out faces at them, and they laughed. 

They continued to tell the story, and soon, Rose was asleep. Melody, however, was wide awake. 

"I'm happy you're not a ghost anymore," she said, and Luke's heart felt as if it had expanded at the precious statement. 

"Me too, sweetheart," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's get you to bed." 

Luke stepped off the bed, picking her up and setting the little girl in her own, tucking her in carefully. He set her favorite stuffed animal, a present from her Uncle Carlos, beside her, and watched as she held it tightly in her sleep. He and Julie quietly walked out of the room, into their own. He sat on the bed, pulling her arm so she would follow, sitting on his lap. 

"How did we get so lucky?" Julie asked him, setting her head on his shoulder. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. 

"I don't know, but everything worked out perfectly, didn't it?" He said. 

Neither of them knew what they had done to deserve the perfect life. From the boys dropping into her studio, to feeling their heartbeats, to getting a record deal, to getting married, to having two wonderful children. 

They had done it all. 

"I really do like to think my mom sent you to me," Julie said. 

"She did," Luke replied. "I don't know how I know, but I do."

"She's be proud of us," Julie said. "We did everything we wanted to do." 

"And we still have so much time," Luke reassured her. Julie moved from his lap onto the mattress, setting her hand on his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. 

"You think I'm magic?" She joked, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so they were both laying down. 

"Think? I know," he replied. "You can do this." 

He picked up her hand, setting his in hers. Suddenly, a small, dull, yellow light surrounded her fingers for a brief moment. Luke watched it attentively. 

"You never get bored of that," she said, and he laughed.

"Never," he replied. 

"Come on. I'm tired." 

"You look like it," he joked, raising his eyebrows. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Shut up," she said, turning off the light. They crawled under the covers, and Julie wrapped her arms around his waist, his falling around her. 

"Goodnight Julie. I love you." 

"'Night, Luke. I love you more."

The two slept peacefully for some time before hearing a soft knock on their door. Opening their eyes, they heard the two girls walking in. 

"What're you doing?" Luke asked, sleep evident in his voice, accompanied by love and care.

"Can we come in here?" Melody asked, rubbing her eyes and holding her stuffed toy. 

"Absolutely," Julie said, and she and Luke moved apart to make room. They lifted their daughters onto the bed, setting them in between the couple. 

After multiple good nights, the four fell asleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this one because im not sure if I like it or not but guess we’ll see :)
> 
> Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other stories! 
> 
> Don’t forget to drink some water :)


End file.
